F It!
by Fangirl.StarterPack
Summary: Sid and Cassie one-shots because I've currently gotten into Skins and I'm completely obsessed with this couple. Some are funny, some are sad, and some are a bit weird. I hope you like them. Please R&R!
1. Honesty

_**Chapter 1 : Honesty.**_

Sid paced up and down the living room of Chris' apartment until he was sure he was going to burn off the rubber on the bottom of his trainers. He was waiting for Cassie there because that's where she lived, despite Sid's constant persistence that his mum didn't mind her moving in with him. If she was living with him and his mum, he was sure this wouldn't have been a problem. His mum was what he would describe as 'A Feeder'. She liked to stuff you with some sort of edible product at any and every point of the day. Sid would rather have Cassie obese than going back to the way things were before.

Most people wouldn't understand why Sid was so worried. If your girlfriend didn't eat the dinner you had prepared for her all week, you might have been a bit offended, but you wouldn't be ten seconds away from calling the mental hospital. She was showing signs. The steps she'd shown Sid on how to make it look like she was eating when she actually wasn't. She was talking all the time, asking a thousand questions a minute, and then pretending she had revision or distracting him with sexual activities. He hadn't noticed until the Thursday that she was doing it. It was now Friday and he had their dinner laid out on the table. It was what they had been eating all week: gourmet mushroom risotto. Well, it's what _he_ had been eating all week. It was Sid's specialty. Everyone who he had made it for had fallen completely in love with it. He'd made a huge batch at the beginning of the week to last him, Cassie, and Chris five days. Cassie hadn't touched any of it. Even the idea of eating it seemed to make her wince.

When Sid heard the front door slam and the sound of feet thumping against the wooden floor, his heart nearly burst out of his chest. As soon as she entered the living room, Sid was driven to get her sat at the table. He asked her questions without waiting for answers, he stripped her of her coat, and actually pushed her towards the table and into her seat. Cassie stared at him in confusion which quickly changed to nervousness as she saw the meal in front of her. Sid sat opposite her and took one of her hands in his across the table, picking up his fork with the other and digging in.

He gave short answers to all the questions she asked and refused all the food she offered him from her plate. She seemed flustered as Sid grew closer to mentioning to her what she was doing. She was trying every trick she had, but nothing was working. Eventually, Sid was finished and Cassie's plate was still full.

Sid looked up at Cassie and noticed tears brimming in her eyes as she bit her lip hard. He put down his fork and took her other hand, looking into her eyes. She was breathing heavily as she waited for the worst to come. She knew exactly what was coming and she didn't think she could bear it.

"Cass…" Sid said, and that was all it took before Cassie was full on sobbing in front of him. Alarmed, Sid shot from his chair and pulled her from her seat, carrying her over to the sofa where he rested her head on his chest and cooed soft words into her hair.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sid," she sobbed out, clinging to his shirt for dear life. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her away from his chest so he could look at her. She had mascara running off of her face and strands of golden hair clinging to her cheeks. Sid still thought she looked beautiful. She was his beautiful, fucked up, princess and he wouldn't have had her any other way.

"Shh, Cass, listen to me. You don't need to be sorry for anything, okay? This isn't your fault, okay? I'll call the doctors tonight and we can go to the group sessions you were telling me about. We'll do this together. Even if they say you have to stay there again, I'll visit you every day. Twice if you want me to. I'll help you get better and-"

"Wait, Sid, what are you talking about? I _am_ better," Cassie whimpered, wiping her eyes on the cuff of her shirt.

"But you haven't been eating dinner all week. You've been showing signs. It's okay, Cass, you don't need to hide it anymore," Sid tried to reassure her, but she just shook her head persistently.

"No, Sid, wait. The reason I've not been eating dinner isn't because I'm getting sick again."

"Then why haven't been eating?"

"I…" She started, but bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, like she was preparing for a slap across the face. "I'm allergic to mushrooms."

Sid blinked at her a few times, not sure if she was being serious or not. When she just looked back at him with her wide, doe eyes, he decided to get her to clarify. "Excuse me?"

"I was going to tell you, but you'd gone to so much effort to make it for me and you were so excited for me to try it. I didn't want you to feel upset or think that I didn't appreciate you going to all the effort, so I just didn't tell you and I ate cereal bars when you went to bed. I'm so sorry, Sid. I never meant to-"

"Oh my God, I love you," Sid laughed, pulling her close to kiss her. He pressed his lips hard against hers and tangled his hand in her hair, feeling so relieved that she hadn't stopped eating. Her hands tugged at his beanie until it fell from his head and she could grip his hair in her hands, moving her lips more urgently against his. He moaned and tried to copy her actions, pushing her onto her back and pushing against her when she wrapped her legs around his hips.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and allowed their breaths to mingle. She nudged her nose against his, keeping her eyes closed as a small smile tugged on the corners of her lips. He stole quick pecks every few seconds until she broke the blissful silence.

"So you're not going to break up with me?" She asked cautiously, like she actually thought that was an option. His brows furrowed as he shook her head and gave her one last gentle kiss that was loving, but serious at the same time.

"It's going to take a lot more than mushrooms to make us break up, Cass," he promised as he pushed himself off of her and made his way back to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked as she pushed herself up on her elbows, cocking her head cutely at Sid and causing him to grin.

"There's a frozen pizza in the freezer. I'm not going to let you go to bed on an empty stomach," he said as he turned to pre-heat the oven. "And Cass? Next time, just be honest with me if you don't like something. You had me worried sick."


	2. Anger

_**Chapter 2 – Anger**_

Cassie kept her calm façade as she watched her ex-boyfriend and her now ex best friend snog each other's faces off right in front of her. She obviously felt the betrayal bubbling in the pit of her stomach, rising up at the same rate as the bile in the back of her throat. However, she wasn't ready to blow. No, a certain someone wasn't going to be in the room when that happened.

"Hello, Sid. Hello, Michelle," Cassie said, smirk firmly in place as she watched the utter shock take over Sid. His mouth was wide open as his eyes quadrupled in size. He was frozen in his spot, hands clutching the air that Michelle was stood in a few seconds before. Meanwhile, Michelle was picking up her jacket and adjusting her clothes.

"I-I can explain-" Sid started nervously only to be cut off by Cassie's hysterical laugh.

"What's there to explain Sid? You're fucking the lovely Michelle. It's not exactly a difficult concept to grasp, is it?" Cassie said happily, crossing her legs on Sid's bed and resting her chin on her hands, elbows planted sternly on her knees.

"Cassie, listen-" Michelle tried, but Cassie was not about to listen to her on the subject. It wasn't _her_ place to have an opinion.

"How's Tony, Michelle?" Cassie asked bitterly, turning her attention to the stuttering girl in front of her. Michelle hung her head in shame at the mention of the broken boy's name. Even though Michelle didn't seem to have a problem with whoring around, she obviously knew that what she was doing was wrong. And now she knew it wasn't her own life she was affecting; she was fucking up everyone else's as well.

"I-I'm going to go. Just call me later, Cass, okay?" Michelle said before quickly turning on her heel and exiting the room. Cassie rolled her eyes at the question. Only Michelle would think that Cassie would ever want to speak to her again after what she had just done. _She's conceited enough to think that I would actually forgive her_ , Cassie thought as she slowly averted her gaze to Sid.

"So, Sidney," she started, smiling her classic smile, "how have you been?" Sid just looked at the floor in embarrassment, playing with his black beanie, plucking off the bobbles of matted wool. Cassie had only ever seen him like this one time before. That was when she'd told him to choose between her and Michelle. She'd noticed since then that Sid was shit at making decisions and it normally took him a few times to get it right. And he's made the wrong decision yet again, but this time Cassie wasn't willing to wait for him to fix it. "Sorry, that was a stupid questions," she continued when he didn't reply. "You've obviously been fine. I mean, you've had the lovely Michelle to keep you company. While, me? I've been sat in Scotland wondering what I did wrong."

"You know exactly what you did wrong," Sid hissed, head shooting up to face. He gripped his beanie in balled-up fists and took deep breaths to calm himself. Cassie clenched her jaw, gritting her teeth. He said that he couldn't trust her. He had the fucking _audacity_ to say that to her when he'd been sleeping with Michelle this whole time.

"No, Sid, I think I need you to enlighten me because I have been _wracking_ my brain for days and I can't seem to think of any reason for you to break up with me over video message." Cassie pushed herself off of the bed, pacing the room slowly as she waited for his answer.

"Well, if the fact that you've been fucking your two Scottish roommates isn't enough of a reason to break up with you, then I don't know what is!" Sid yelled, gripping his hair in his hands. Cassie whirled on him so fast she hadn't even realised she'd moved until she was facing him, but she was too livid to care.

"Have I really?! Have I really been fucking my gay roommates?!" Cassie shouted in return, unable to stop the snarky sarcasm from seeping into her words.

"Yes, that's exactly what you've been doing! You have been fucking your gay- wait what?" Sid cut himself off, lowering his voice to a normal level. Cassie laughed humourlessly, crossing her arms over her chest and dropping one of her hips.

"Gay, Sid. And not as in the old English term. I mean as in boy on boy, in love, having anal sex in the room next to me _gay_. Maybe if you'd taken your dick out of Michelle for long enough, you would have realised." Cassie moved over to the bed and started collecting her things, ignoring the disbelieving sounds that were coming out of Sid's mouth from behind her.

"Cassie, I'm sorry. Can we just-"

"Save your breath, Sid. I'm going home," she sighed, throwing her bag over of shoulder and heading for the door. However, Sid was right behind her and he pulled the door closed as she pushed it open and encased her with his arms, her back pressed against the door. They were so close that Cassie could smell the mixture of black coffee and mint toothpaste on his breath, as well as the sickening smell of cherry lipstick that didn't belong to her. That was what snapped her back to reality.

"Don't, Cass. Please, don't. I want you to stay here. I want us to talk. Please don't go. Please don't leave me, Cass," Sid pleaded, his voice breaking at points. Cassie just looked at him for a moment. She took in his features – his eyes, his nose, his lips. And then she looked at the emotions. The desperation that danced in his eyes as he tried to look at her, the worry as his nostrils flared with every sharp inhale, the urge to push his lips just an inch forward so they would press against hers for one last time. Cassie needed that one last kiss.

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and touched her lips to his, testing the waters. She did that for a few seconds until he started to push back with more force. Soon, his lips were moving frantically against hers, desperately trying to give her a reason to stay. She placed her hands on his cheeks, rubbing soothing circles on the apples before prying her lips away. She felt a part of her break as she did it, but she knew it was the right thing. She knew she couldn't forgive him this time.

"I know why now," she whispered in his ear, trying to keep her voice steady. "The only thing I did wrong was that I wasn't her."

She placed a light kiss on his cheek before grasping the handle of the door, opening it, and leaving as quickly as she could. From that day onward, she swore to herself that that would be the last time she let herself be anything other than lovely because of Sid.


End file.
